A Raven's Secrets
by DemonicGoddess
Summary: She works four jobs, has to support her sick friend & little daughter. When she is raped & she gains abnormal abilities, she discovers an easier way to support her loved ones. Can she do this without getting caught?


**A Raven's Secrets**

**Summary: She works four jobs to support her daughter and sick friend. When she is raped her stressful life takes a turn to absolutely crazy. And she discovers an easier way to support her loved ones. But can she continue without getting caught and how long can she keep her paranormal secret?**

**A/N: This is off the topic of the Titans. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"Raven?" Isabelle called weakly. Her frail body deteriorating even more. Raven rushed to her side and kneeled by her bed.

Belle lifted a tiny hand and Raven's fingers clasped around them, "Yes Isy, I am here"

"I'm sorry to cause you such trouble"

"Isy, focus on getting well. You are my friend and you need my help. I am here for you like you were there for me when I was pregnant with Asana"

Isy smiled weakly at Raven, Raven bent down and kissed her friend's forehead. She then rose and walked out the door.

Gillian, her neighbour, was a housewife and she looked after the sick Isy, when there was no-one at home. Raven worked four jobs, to support the three, and provide care for them when she was at work. Raven had hardly seen them for the past two months.

And what time she did spend with Asana was greatly treasured by both parties. Raven got about four hours sleep every night, if she was lucky. Raven then quickly readied herself for her second job of the day. Waitressing at Kelsey's, a restaurant, from 09:30 - 17:30.

Raven dragged her body into the bathroom and freshened herself up. She then walked into Asana's room and got her daughter's stuff ready for nursery school. Asana's father, Matt was a truck driver that was paying Teledy's, Raven's mother, medical bills. Matt had left earlier that morning to do his run, he would be away for a few months.

Raven was a rape victim, and she remembered that night clearly, it was a Saturday evening four years ago.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_Raven walked quickly down the crummy street, clutching her coat tighter to her body. She had just finished performing at the local club and her outfit covered very little. The big coat covered her bare, unusually grey skin, which she covered up with bronzer. Her high heels echoing as she hastened down the street that was submerged in darkness. _

_There was movement on her right and she spun around quickly. Her eyes, wide and darting madly about. There was a chuckle and a tall man, with white eyes came out of the black alleyway. Hey had an evil smirk upon his face. _

_Raven stepped back, fear coursing through her body. He came towards her and she turned around and ran, screaming blue murder. Suddenly he was in front of her. He gripped her, one hand covering her mouth, the other restraining her arms. _

_After she blinked, she realised they weren't in the street anymore but in a very dark alleyway. _

_His hand moved from her mouth and he pushed her up against the wall. Raven tried to scream, but his mouth covered her in a hot demanding kissthat silenced her. Raven tried to fight him but some unknown force prevented it. She was subdued magically. _

_He began fondling her breasts and he ripped her clothes off. He parted her legs with dramatic force and entered her. Raven yelled out in agony, tears streaming down her eyes, "Please, stop." she begged him. He ignored her and continued thrusting into her. _

_It felt as though he was rubbing sand paper inside her womanhood. Everything happened so fast. She remembered him climaxing, planting his seed within her, then the force subduing her disappeared and she fell limply to the ground. He was gone._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Raven still feared walking home alone. But now she has a little truck, it was a beat up Ford, but it got her from A to B, so Raven didn't really complain. She picked up a sleeping Asana and wrapped the blanket tightly around the little girl, Asana stirred a little but remained unconscious.

Raven then walked out the house and loaded Asana into the red pickup. Asana's unusual violet hair, which fell like a curtain upon her face, came from Raven, who also possessed it. Raven had beautiful amethyst eyes, but Asana had blue-grey eyes.

'She doesn't deserve this. She didn't deserve it' Raven thought. Raven couldn't help her.

The night, that night, a few nights back, Matt came into Asana's room and began touching the little girl. When Raven tried to intervene, she was knocked unconscious and Asana was raped and beaten by her own father.

**

* * *

It was kind of rushed, but I couldn't help it. I had to share it with you so excuse all the errors.**

**Well Review and tell me what you think PLEASE. I really thought this was a great idea so I would like some feedback please. If you think its shitty, tell me. If you like it, I would like to know.**


End file.
